qubo_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Programs Broadcast by Qubo
Current programming Current programs On Qubo UK Channel1 * Animal Atlas(2010 series) (June 9, 20112 – present) * Animal Science (December 26, 2016 – present) * Denver The Last Dinosaur(2014 series) (December 29, 2014 – September 25, 2016; April 3, 2017 - present) * Dive Olly Dive!(2006 series) (April 8, 20073 – present) * Fishtronaut(2009 series)4 (March 30, 2010 – present) * Gofrette(2007 series)(November 3, 2008 – April 5, 2014; September 28, 2015 – present) * Grossology(2006 series) (March 28, 2007 – present)5 * Giver ''(June 25, 2017) * ''Harry And His Bucketful Of Dinosaurs(2005 series) (June 30, 20062 – present) * Jacob Two Two(2004 series) (September 9, 2006 – August 30, 2014; December 29, 2014 – present) * Jane And The Dragon(2005 series) (September 9, 200618 – May 25, 2014; September 8, 2014 – May 30, 2015; October 3, 2015 – March 28, 2016; October 4, 2016 – December 25, 2016; April 3, 2017 - present) * Joe And Jack(2013 series)6 (December 29, 2014 – present) * Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse(2002 series) (January 8, 2007 – May 10, 2013; September 6, 2014 – September 25, 2016; April 3, 2017 - present)' * ''Meteor And The Mighty Monster Trucks(2006 series)7 (March 30, 2008 – present) * Mickey's Farm(2009 series)8 (December 6, 2010 – present) * Nutri Ventures(2007 series)9 (April 25, 2008 – present) * Pearlie(2008 series) (September 19, 2009 – August 30, 2014; December 29, 2014 – December 25, 2016; April 10, 2017 - present) * Pecola(2002 series) (January 8, 2007 – September 24, 2010; August 29, 2011 – May 10, 2013; August 31, 2013 – February 23, 2014; April 2, 2016 – December 25, 2016; April 1, 2017 - present)5 * Pet Alien(2005 series) ''(June 26, 2006-present) * ''Pippi Longstocking(1997 series)(October 26, 200910 – December 3, 2010; October 31, 2011 – present) * Rescue Heroes(1998 series) (October 26, 200910 – present) * Rupert(1991 series) (January 8, 2007 – May 10, 2013; September 1, 2014 – present) * Safari Tracks(2016 series) (March 28, 2017 - present) * Sally Bollywood:Super Detective(2013 series) (March 3, 20143 – present) * Sandra The Fairlytale Detective(2009 series) (May 13, 20102 – present) * Scaredy Squirrel(2012 series) (March 28, 2013 - present) * Sherlock Holmes In The 22nd Century(1999 series) (May 13, 20132 – September 25, 2016; December 30, 2016 – present) * Sidekick(2010 series)(March 28, 2011 - present) * Stickin Around(1996 series) (March 28, 2016 – September 23, 2016; December 26, 2016 – present) 5 * This Is Daniel Cook(2007 series)21 (March 30, 2008 – December 23, 2016; March 28, 2017 - present) * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab(October 2010 series) (December 26, 2010 – present) * Timothy Goes To School(2000 series)(May 13, 20132 − December 23, 2016; April 3, 2017 - present) * ToddWorld(2004 series) (April 8, 20063 – present) * Zoo Clues(2010 series) (December 26, 2012 – present) Qubo Kids Corner On January 4, 2015, ION television debuted Qubo Kids Corner, a new three-hour programming block airing back-to-back series from 9AM - 12PM ET/PT Sunday morning, but now it airs Wednesday through Friday mornings at 8AM ET/PT.12 These programmings are also aired on the Qubo channel. * The Choo Choo Bob Show13 (December 29, 2014 – present)14 * Doki15 (September 1, 2014 – present) * Raggs16 (September 1, 2014 – present) Qubo Night Owl From Monday to Friday: * Babar (September 9, 2006 – present) * Being Ian (September 19, 200917 – October 25, 2009; July 1, 2012 – present) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (May 13, 20132 – September 25, 2016; March 28, 2017 - present) * George and Martha (March 28, 2016 – present)5 * Ned's Newt (March 28, 2016 – present)5 * Secret Millionaires Club (December 26, 2016 – present) Every Saturday and Sunday: * Class of the Titans (September 19, 200917 – October 25, 2009; April 1, 2012 – March 25, 2016; September 26, 2016 – December 25, 2016; April 2, 2017 - present) * Famous 5: On the Case (March 3, 20143 – present) * Funniest Pets & People (March 1, 20143 - present) * Timeblazers (February 18, 20122 – present) * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? (June 9, 20122 – present) Former programming * 3-2-1 Penguins! (September 9, 2006 – June 27, 2010; September 27, 2010 – February 23, 2014; June 1, 2014 – August 31, 2014) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (November 3, 2008 – September 1, 2014; December 29, 2014 – March 26, 2017) * Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller (July 3, 2010 – December 28, 2014) * Animorphs (May 18, 20132 – September 27, 2015) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (May 13, 20132 – December 25, 2016) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (May 13, 20132 – March 27, 2017) * Artzooka! (June 30, 20122 – May 31, 2015; September 28, 2015 – March 24, 2017) * Boo! (January 8, 2007 – June 29, 2012) * BraveStarr (September 27, 2010 – August 25, 2013) * Culture Click (May 18, 20132 – December 27, 2015) * Dear America/''Royal Diaries'' (May 18, 20132 – September 27, 2015) * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist (February 18, 2012 – December 27, 2014) * Dragon (September 9, 2006 – September 12, 2009; October 2, 2010 – February 12, 2012; October 1, 2012 – September 25, 2015)18 * Eliot Kid (May 13, 20132 – February 28, 2014; May 31, 2014 – December 25, 2016) * Elliot Moose (January 8, 2007 – September 24, 2010) * Ghostbusters (September 28, 2010 – August 26, 2013) * Guess with Jess (May 13, 20132 – December 25, 2016) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (September 27, 2010 – August 25, 2013) * I Spy (May 18, 2013 – December 26, 2014; June 1, 2015 – September 25, 2015) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (June 30, 20122 – March 26, 2017) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (January 8, 2007 – September 13, 2009) * LarryBoy Adventures (September 9, 2006 – September 13, 2009) * The Magic School Bus (September 27, 2010 – February 12, 2012) * Maisy (November 3, 2008 – June 29, 2012) * Mandie and the Forgotten Christmas (December 7, 2015)19 * Mighty Machines (July 3, 2010 – August 31, 2014) * Miss BG (December 3, 2007 – September 24, 2010; December 6, 2010 – December 27, 2013) * My Friend Rabbit (December 3, 2007 – March 26, 2017) * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (September 27, 2010 – August 25, 2013; May 31, 2014 – August 31, 2014; October 3, 2015 – September 25, 2016) * Postman Pat (December 3, 2007 – September 24, 2010) * Sammy's Story Shop (November 3, 2008 20 – September 12, 2009; September 27, 2010 – February 10, 2012; October 1, 2012 – September 27, 2015) * Shelldon (October 16, 2009 – September 30, 2012) * She-Ra: Princess of Power (September 27, 2010 – August 25, 2013) * Sitting Ducks (January 8, 2007 – June 30, 2012) * Spliced (September 19, 2009 – October 25, 2009; September 28, 2010 – March 31, 2012) * Taste Buds (June 30, 2012 – May 24, 2014) * Theodore Tugboat (January 8, 2007 – September 13, 2009) * Turbo Dogs (October 4, 2008 – September 13, 2009; September 27, 2010 – February 10, 2012; October 1, 2012 – August 29, 2014; December 29, 2014 – September 27, 2015) * VeggieTales (September 9, 2006 – September 13, 2009) * Vitaminix ''(unknown) * ''Willa's Wild Life (October 26, 2009 - August 31, 2014; December 29, 2014 - May 31, 2015; October 3, 2015 - March 27, 2016; December 31, 2016 – March 26, 2017) * The Zula Patrol (July 4, 200811 – May 31, 2015; October 3, 2015 – March 27, 2016; December 31, 2016 – March 26, 2017) * The Zimmer Twins ''(2008) References # '''Jump up^' # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f g'' ''h i'' ''j k'' ''l m'' ''n o'' ''p q'' ''r s'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c d'' ''e f'' # '''Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c d'' ''e http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tvlistings/ZCSGrid.do?stnNum=54596 # Jump up^ http://www.qubo.com/shows/joe-jack # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ http://www.qubo.com/shows/nutri-ventures # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ http://www.iontelevision.com/schedule/2016-02-17 # Jump up^ http://www.iontelevision.com/qubo-kids-corner/the-choo-choo-bob-show # Jump up^ http://www.qubo.com/shows/choo-choo-bob # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' # ^ Jump up to:''a b # Jump up^ http://web.archive.org/web/20151207044312/http://www.qubo.com/schedule # Jump up^ # Jump up^ "This is Daniel Cook - Qubo - TV Programming for Kids". Retrieved 24 January 2016. Category:Lists